Royal Attendance
by EternusX229
Summary: It's been months since Fuji has seen the king. Tanis tries to confront Fuji and tell him how he actually feels. Tezuka doesn't know if Fuji hates him or not. A short after story of Everguard.


**!BEFORE YOU READ! **

**A/N: This is like a short after story of Everguard from The Perfect Pair Chronicles. For those of you who don't know the characters roles and such, I suggest you read that story. **

**For those of you have already read Everguard, I hope you enjoy this short-ish story :]! **

* * *

The king paced around the castle halls and ruffled his hair. He entered what used to be his father's bedchambers, which was now his, and opened the large doors that led to the balcony. He gazed out into the night and stared at the radiant blue water that ran through the Noble quarters. He had gotten his father's pensive traits and propped his elbows on the balcony, thinking.

Lately things in Venshard had been running smoothly. His father had been granted by the Nobles of the Region a fort that connected to Everguard granting many travelers and merchants access to both the cities supplies. The people of Everguard were secure and the problem of the slums had been fixed thanks to his gem.

His heart ached. It's been months since he's seen him and now his desire only grew more but with the courts and meetings he's had recently with the corps his father had organized, it was impossible to see the now Royal merchant. He suppressed a sigh. He had only seen him when he'd had a Noble meeting early in the cold season discussing the corps plans moving south to the Boshen Estate.

The Boshen Estate was held in the city of Tanhuer. Tanhuer was well known for their exotic lifestyle unlike the people of Venshard or Everguard who lived normal peasant lifestyles aside from their nobles. Everyone in Tanhuer was wealthy because of their location. They had the best land to grow their own food, they were by the sea where many fished for seafood, and on top of that most of their men taught their kids at a young age how to hunt in the forest about a mile and a half away from their city.

But that didn't bother the people of Everguard. In fact they were proud to live their fairly non wealthy life because they had faith in their king. They knew that in Tanhuer, their king treated the peasants poorly even though they were the ones who made him wealthy. Many chose not to serve such a king and had fled but since the king had much wealth he had not cared whether his guards left him. He'd just hire someone else.

Now that he thought about it, Tanis' mentor was a Tanhueran. Brant Vasston was a well-trained assassin that was hired by his father from Tanhuer. At the time Tanis' father, Seric Hunter, worked under the king's strict orders sending people to and from Everguard to retrieve things from places afar. Once the king had ordered Seric to obtain a stone from Fireflaire Forest by the Healing Spring and had taken a servant to help him with his journey but on their way there they had run into a den of armed bandits. The bandits tried to rob Seric and attempted to beat the servant. When Seric failed to return with the stone the king told him that when his son's time was to come, he would send him to retrieve it. Seric and the king had decided to hire a mentor for Tanis so that he became far stronger than Seric ever was. Since that day the king had told Seric that Tanis would one day serve a fine man to the land of Gether and that he would fight alongside the king's son. Seric found great hope in his words as he trusted him with his life.

Brant had taught Tanis to fight the way he did and he envied it. The king wasn't a bad fighter, he was tall and had the expected amount of muscle you'd see on a warrior or fighter but he did lack speed and stamina. He knew how to wield a sword, he knew how to defend himself with a shield and he just recently tried magic that was very poorly exercised.

He adjusted his glasses which he only wore at home or when he'd want to see things clearly which somehow effected his thinking. He tried not to make it a habit since it felt like it put more weight on his shoulders. Not having perfect vision was his biggest flaw but he vowed to fix that flaw, he didn't know how but he vowed to it. There were to be no vulnerabilities in a man who wields a sword, a man who fought, for a warrior there was no weaknesses, only strength.

* * *

His blue orbs captivated many of the nobles who came to his shop and he'd somehow flirted with a few women that accompanied their husbands. It was a bother but nonetheless it brought him good business and it sometimes made him feel at ease with costumers, especially with the Venshinen. People from Venshard were suckers for light colored eyes. He was glad to know that he had the power to seduce but he knew it was a low class habit, especially in the Noble quarter.

When the king had given him the privilege to live in the noble quarter, he had been ecstatic to know that the king had cared enough for him to be worthy of it. Then when he had asked him to fix the slums, he couldn't help but be filled with joy. He knew kids in the slums and sometimes- before he lived in the noble quarter and the slums still existed- on his days off he would buy bread and if he could steak and feed it to the children and the adults. He would give kids candy and during their festivals, he would buy the kids toys and dolls. Everyone had loved him when he would go through the slums. He didn't care if they were dirty and smelled like sewage. They were people without a proper place to live, that didn't make them any different.

So when he was to fix the slums and find them a place to stay with the noble's, he was excited. He knew they would accept the offer, the opportunity to live a normal life and make something out of it. He often would carry a little boy of 5 years old and talk to him of stories from far and wide. The kid would look into his mystical eyes as he spoke of the story and stare back in excitement. Even the slums gang boys gave him respect. He would scold them sometimes when he'd heard of rumors of their pickpocketing and they looked down ashamed.

The day the noble's and him decided to build more houses in the merchant's district, he had told them of the news and they cried tears of joy. They hugged him with such love and care. He had cried too knowing that they trusted him and believed in him.

"Fuji. . . "

He would visit the merchant's district from time to time and play with the little kids he had played with in the slums and their mothers would cook for him even though he begged them not to. But they gave him food anyway.

"Fuji!" He jumped startled from his train of thought and looked at his little brother who was standing right in front of him. How careless of him to daydream and reminisce of lost time during work hours. "You okay?" Yuuta asked with concern.

He nodded and smiled like usual, "Of course. How are you Yuuta?" He asked standing up straight and fixing his tunic.

"Nothing, just wondering if you wanted to spar a bit. I want to get stronger and join the corps." Yuuta said with such confidence in his voice. Fuji was surprisingly shocked to hear this. His little brother wanted to fight for Everguard. He wanted to serve his city and the king instead of just fighting in The Hut for money. How brave of him.

"That's a surprise. What, did Marissa finally get tired of tending to you? Why don't you tend her for once?" Yuuta looked away, sadness filling his eyes. Fuji knew he stepped on one of his little brother's personal problems and sighed. "Sorry, I shouldn't have butted in like that."

Yuuta shook his head and chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head. "No, your right bro. I do needa think about her more. I was just hoping that once I become a member of the corps that I'll finally be able to deserve her." Fuji was yet again left shocked. His little brother may be all knuckles and fists but he wasn't exactly dumb. He loved Marissa and now he wanted to be able to support her and be worthy to be called her loved one and here he was putting in all the effort he could muster to do that. He was truly something else.

Fuji sighed defeated and smiled. "Alright, we'll spar but I end late tonight."

Yuuta looked around his brother's store. "But it's empty."

"Well, someone can come in and buy last minute stuff. You'd be surprised at the kind of costumers I get, I mean sometimes I-"

"Ah!" Fuji was cut off from Yuuta's sudden yell and just looked at his little brother. "You own the store. You can close whenever you want." Yuuta stared at his brother and Fuji did the same.

Fuji sighed again defeated and went into his back room to grab his bow, arrows and paused as he looked between his daggers and Shardale sword. The Shardale sword was a sword he had acquired recently. He had gotten for a good amount of gold from a merchant by Venshard. It good at swinging fast and gave you good opportunities to attack faster but his daggers where good for maneuvering and worked well with agility.

"I know what you're thinking! Take the sword and we'll make a second stop!" He heard his brother yell from the front of the store. He smiled at his brother and grabbed a leather belt with a sheathe on the side fit for the Shardale sword and stuffed the sword into it.

He stepped out and Yuuta groaned. He didn't know what he got himself into, he knew he was bound to be bruised and a mess the next day but it was fine. He wanted to prove to Marissa that he was worthy of her and if that meant that he had to become someone stronger, then he'd do it. He wanted to marry her soon, so he would ask for Marissa's hand and permission from her father.

"Alright, let's go get Tanis." Fuji said taking the keys to the store and exiting with his brother.

* * *

There was a knock and he sighed slightly annoyed. He was just patching the bruise that had just formed over his ribs and took in shallow breaths. He was so mad, beyond mad. He hated being short. People underestimated him. Often, guys that were taller with arms the size of a redwood tree bark would look at him in disgust almost as if he wasn't worthy to be a noble. They would laugh at his armor when he decided to leave the city on a journey or they would mock him. And when he finally decided to show them what he was made of, he would be ambushed. Sure he had the speed and stamina to take them down but he wasn't so lucky sometimes. Tonight hadn't been so lucky.

He headed for the door without a shirt, revealing the mean bruise not caring who saw. He opened the door and he immediately regretted not wearing a shirt. "Sir Tanis!" Fuji said obviously surprised upon looking at the bruise. He froze and hadn't realized that Fuji had entered his estate. Yuuta just shook his head and smiled with his arms crossed. "What happened?" Fuji said placing him down to sit on the chair he was sitting on just seconds ago. He shuddered feeling Fuji's slim fingers caress his skin gently examining the bruise. It was horribly displayed, it spread across his left side and it was about 5 inches in length and 4 inches wide. It hurt to breathe. He looked at Fuji.

It had been months since the royal merchant had seen the king but that didn't mean that he had lost interest for the king. He knew because he saw the sadness in his eyes each time he mentioned the king. Tanis had always had feelings for Fuji. Since he was old enough to know what like and love was but he never showed it. He just smiled most of the time and surprisingly Fuji had inherited the odd habit but not Yuuta. "So who'd you fight this time? Did you win?" Yuuta asked excited for the details.

He was the young brother he never had. He had taught him a great deal about fighting with his bare hands. When he was a kid in the slums he was often bullied by other because he used to be shorter than Fuji at the time. They would bully him and he would cry. When his father had taken them in as servants in their noble family, Tanis would secretly play with Yuuta. Servants and nobles weren't allowed to really converse much but he didn't care, he had no siblings so he decided to make them his siblings at heart.

_Each time Yuuta would shy away from him_, _he smiled his signature smile and extended a hand out,_ _"C'mon, I'll teach you how to defend yourself."_ _Yuuta only stared at him and hid behind a pillar. "Tanis got closer and smiled again. "That way, you can no longer be afraid and you can teach others what not to mess with you." Yuuta looked at him totally convinced and smiled. He nodded and followed Tanis._

He smiled wide and ignored the pain, "Of course I won, you think that I, Tanis Hunter, the greatest archer of all-"he hissed in pain as Fuji pressed on the bruise to stop his bragging. It hurt badly and he could see the concern and worry build up in those blue orbs.

"You should be more careful." Fuji said softly grabbing the clean cloth on the table beside them and began wrapping it around him. "Can you still move and fight?"

He nodded and smiled again. "Of course. I'm not _that_ weak you should know that." He said arrogantly. Fuji shook his head and glanced at Yuuta as he finished patching up the nobleman.

"Yuuta can you-"

"Already on it." Yuuta said before he could finish and headed toward the dining hall with a little package wrapped in cloth in his hands. Since Yuuta now owned an apothecary shop with Marissa, he had a habit to carry herbs and other things necessary to make potions, brews or medicinal concoctions. It actually came in handy when he got into a fight.

Tanis briefly looked at Fuji and looked away. "Have you seen the king?" He knew asking that question was like holding a double edged spear but he wanted to know of Fuji's happiness. He saw him shake his head at the question. '_What kind of bastard made love with someone and leaves them?' _he thought but didn't voice it. He saw the sadness in those blue orbs and frowned. He walked over to Fuji and ruffled the shorter latter's hair. Fuji smiled and Tanis looked away, blushing. Fuji placed a hand on his and held it.

"Thank you for your concern, Tanis." Fuji said softly. He smiled back but couldn't stop himself when his hand softly caressed Fuji's cheek. He wanted to kiss him, hold him, protect him. It would give him something to fight for but he knew he couldn't, yet he wouldn't stop. He looked down at Fuji's pink lips and licked his own. His heart was pounding against his chest. Just this once, he can say that he had managed to kiss the one person that didn't let him sleep at night. Just this once, he can say that he had fulfilled a desire that stemmed from years of know him. Fuji only stared up at him shocked. He placed his lips on Fuji's and he heard him protest but didn't bother to stop.

He slipped his tongue passed Fuji's lips and gently caressed the latter's tongue with his own. Fuji didn't respond back but softly groaned once Tanis deepened the kiss. It was slow and it made Fuji's heart ache. He knew he would have to tell Tanis that he couldn't but before he could push Tanis away, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Tanis whispered. Fuji's fingers brushed the claw marks on his left cheek and caressed them. They were only scars proving his bravery and stupidity. He moved away.

"I'm sorry." Fuji whispered back. "For not feeling the same way." Tanis felt his heart ache but he smiled ignoring the pain in his ribs and heart.

"Don't worry Fuji, it won't be long till you see him again." He said smiling hoping that the other didn't see his own sadness.

Fuji nodded with a smile and Yuuta came back, unaware of what had happened, handing him a small vial. "It'll help with the swelling and will numb the pain." He smiled and thanked Yuuta and drank it.

"It tastes like crap." He said with a disgusted face. Yuuta handed him his Bow and the belt that held his daggers. He strapped the on with a sour face thanks to the aftertaste. It was horrendous but he didn't expect any different from an ailment. They didn't all taste good like the normal brew that he used for slight injuries that were meant for headaches and such. But he guessed the reason why most ailments tasted so gross was to prevent addiction.

He had met a man once by Censhar Bank that was addicted to Yokiter. Yokiter was a kind of ailment that was used to treat minor injuries such as cuts, sprained ankles or wrists and the like. The man was addicted to it because of the amount of Getuar herb it contained and it had a slight pinch of honey which made the ailment taste sweet. Some mages only recommended one vial per injury. He figured it was better to have a horrible aftertaste rather than be addicted.

"Let's go, he said." Yuuta and Fuji stared at him. "What?" did they not want him to go with them? Just seeing the Bow strapped onto Fuji's back and Yuuta's broadsword he knew that they came here to spar, so he was invited, right?

Yuuta burst out laughing and Fuji smacked him in the back of the head but Yuuta didn't stop. Fuji turned to him and chuckled. "Well you're not wearing a tunic or trousers." Tanis looked down at himself. He had strapped on all his stuff without realizing it too, he was only in his undergarments. "Some nobleman. We'll wait outside." Fuji said grabbing Yuuta and escorting themselves out.

Tanis sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

Yuuta waited but patience was never his forte. He was all brute force, strike now and asks questions later type of guy. So when Tanis and Fuji decided to hide in the trees in Tanis' courtyard, he got angry. He hated waiting for his opponents move especially when they were paces away from him. Fuji and Tanis told him he had to be prepared for ranged battle and even close battle so they decided to test his ears and reflexes first.

Tanis looked at Fuji at the other tree. He nodded at Fuji and he readied an arrow. Fuji waited for the signal. The arrow flew forward and Fuji dropped to the ground soundlessly and rushed forward to Yuuta. Yuuta barely dodged Tanis' arrow and dropped to his feet. He saw his brother charging at him and he stood up quickly. "Shit." He spat out once he saw that Fuji moved past him and turned to kick him in the face. Yuuta fell to the ground hard and Fuji looked down at Yuuta.

"You should read your opponents moves before acting on your own accord." Fuji said sheathing his sword. He felt good, he felt amazing each time he spared. As if clearing his mind of all the burdens and chores he'd have to do. It was like escaping reality and entering a battleground was exhilarating rather than dangerous for him.

They heard rustling and a second later Tanis came up to them. "That was nice one Fuji." He said patting Fuji on the shoulder with a smile. "We should become a team." Fuji nodded and mirrored his smile.

Yuuta stood up. "C'mon, I've got all night with you bastards. Let's go." He said spitting onto the soil. "And you." He pointed the broadsword at Fuji. "You're going down first." Yuuta raised his sword and swung at his brother. Tanis jumped out of the way and so did Fuji.

"Alright well I hope you realize that with Tanis on my side you'll be the one going down first." Fuji moved forward and punched his brother in the stomach and then ran into the trees again with Tanis. "I told you to choose a different sword, you can't handle that one." Yuuta heard from somewhere in the trees.

Fuji readied the arrow and aimed at his brother. Tanis stared at Fuji's posture and the way he put most of the weight of his right hand, the way his left hand had become stronger so he could hold the bow in place. He remembered when Fuji used to pull on the string his hands would shake because of their weakness but now they no longer shook; in fact they were more sturdy and hard for perfect precision. Fuji let go of the arrow and Tanis followed it with his eyes. It landed right in between Yuuta's legs and Yuuta fell to the ground again this time with fear. Tanis chuckled.

"You almost took off my leg!" Yuuta yelled back to the trees. Fuji looked at Tanis and smiled. He fell to the ground soundlessly again while Tanis stood in the trees and readied two arrows. He aimed for Yuuta's chest and let go. One arrow was deflected and the other passed by his head. Yuuta turned pale with fear at how close the arrow had come and spun to dodge it. He got into his stance faster than before as he saw Fuji charging towards him.

He just couldn't believe how well he moved with that sword. He wondered if that made them rivals in the area of agility but he was sure they'd both laugh if they were to fight each other. Master Brant would probably belittle him for showing another person his fighting techniques but it didn't matter.

He could hear Yuuta cursing from where he was on the tree and for each time he did Fuji would hit him. It was amusing. Yuuta growled and Fuji kept going at him. Yuuta was blinded by sheer force and strength that he never thought clearly. Yet his cool minded brother can easily tell which techniques and moves he would use next.

It was a great sparring night which ended very soon after Yuuta had gotten fairly injured and they took him to Marissa who only shook her head as if it happened daily. Apparently it did.

* * *

Fuji fixed a few swords, cleaned a few Bows and sharpened a few daggers. He was starting to feel like a smithy yet he was only a merchant. He heard the door open and he smiled. "Welcome to Fuji's Armory Shop." It felt weird saying that knowing he no longer worked in the in Merchant district but instead in the noble quarters.

It was a royal guard who had walked in with short black hair and a mean look to him. His eyes didn't examine the shop or didn't glance around; he was staring directly at Fuji. "The king wishes to see you." Fuji felt his heart skip a beat. How long had it been? Weeks? Months? Had Tanis confessed that they exchanged a meaningless kiss and was going to damn him with curses? Regardless of whatever the king had to speak with him, he was nervous. He had wanted to see him for what felt like years but had not for the fear of interrupting personal affairs.

He knew that once Tezuka became king he would undergo a series of events, journeys and meetings with the nobles and royal guardsmen. It bothered him at first but after realizing that they never had anything to begin with, he had sighed assuming that the king had just had his fun with him. He didn't want to accept it but what other explanation was there?

Fuji nodded at the guard and placed the things that were out of place back into its place and walked out with him before locking up.

He had no idea what he was going to say to the king. The last time they saw each other was at the noble meeting a good few months back. They didn't exchange words that day.

They passed by the Manse's Greatwall and smiled at a few guards that stood by the entrance. He had been kind to most of the guards and since then, he barely had or heard problems of a guard's rude behavior or their cruelty towards others. Sometimes he figured it was because the slums no longer existed they had no one to be cruel to.

The guard led them in and Fuji looked around like a child, gawking in amazement at the high ceilings, the various paintings that were enormous in size that were hung up on the walls of the Manse, the big and wide scarlet rug that created a pathway, and the long and grand halls. The Manse was truly a view for many, he was sure not one Venshard Noble wouldn't stop to stare at its remarkable structure and interior. They made their way up the stairs that still had the scarlet rug creating a pathway.

He had only been in here once and since it had been so long he had forgotten the Manse's layout. The guard came to a halt and a gorgeous woman walked by. The years had been kind to her for she did not have a single wrinkle on her skin. Gorgeous blonde hair and eyes the color of his, in fact he thought they were bluer. The guard bowed down the Everguardian way, a fist over his chest and bowed. Fuji followed but he continued to look at her in awe.

She smiled at him and stopped in front of him. "Stand." She said gently placing a hand on Fuji. He did and stared at her gorgeous bright blue eyes. She was beautiful. "And who might you be?"

"I am Fuji Syuusuke, a Royal Merchant in the Noble Quarter's." He replied with a soft tone, afraid that if he didn't that the fragile woman in front of him would break. She smiled and looked away.

"Ah, the one the king gave land to. The one who fixed the slums. You have my respect, Sir Fuji." She said slightly bowing to him.

He immediately felt awkward and blushed raising his hand, "Ah, I'm simply a merchant." He replied chuckling nervously. He looked at the guard and he seemed angry or did he always have that look?

She laughed lightly and patted him. "Don't worry Sir Fuji, here, we all have respect for one another. Less they be peasant's, merchants, or slum boys, which I must thank on behalf of my husband." She said with sweet smile. She seemed so frail. Was this really the queen? He imagined someone older looking and someone who spoke of the olden days but here was a woman telling him that she held respect for everyone in Everguard no matter what rank. She was practically like a mother to this fine city, he should be telling her this. Wherever she had descended from before her reign with the former king, she was surely not a cold hearted person. Someone with great kindness and he admired that. "Well, Sir Fuji, I leave you to whatever errand it is you are under." She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze before walking off.

He and the guard just stared at the retreating queen. Fuji turned to face the guard who still looked angry. "Come on. The king's this way." The guard began walking and he followed. People of Everguard should truly be grateful of such nobility.

The guard knocked on the burgundy doors and then opened the door. "Your Majesty, I bring you the Royal Merchant." Fuji's heart skipped a beat once he saw the king's back. He was right there, not a few paces from him.

He saw the king nod. "You can go, Genichirou." The king said. The guard bowed and left the room. Had Tezuka's voice gotten deeper?

He stepped forward and stopped two paces from the king. He extended out his hand to touch the king's back but stopped. What if he wasn't sent here for a reunion but business?

The king turned making his cape follow his action and hugged him. Fuji clung onto him and so did the king. They shared the embrace for quite some time, just enjoying the others presence, enjoying the feeling of each other's body's molded together once again. "I've missed you, Fuji." He heard Tezuka whisper against his ear.

It sent chills down his spine and he smiled against Tezuka's fine tunic. "As have I." Tezuka pulled away holding onto his shoulders and looked at him. He looked a little more mature and his voice did in fact grow slightly deeper than it was. How much time has passed? Tezuka gently trailed both hands up to his face, looking into his blue eyes and smiled leaning into the touch.

Tezuka's hands were calloused and rough because of all the training he probably still undergoes but even then, his touch was gentle and soft. Fuji was the first to close the gap between them and he placed his lips on Tezuka's. He felt every muscle in him relax and dissolve as their lips met. Tanis was a good kisser but Tezuka was a far better kisser than Tanis was.

He enjoyed it better, he fell faster and his heart wouldn't shut up. Tezuka wrapped his arms around the merchant's waist and lifted him up with ease, his muscles flexing at the sudden weight. One hand on the back of Fuji's thigh holding him up for support and the other on his back.

He felt Tezuka walking with him in his arms and he fell gently onto the bed. He smiled and looked at the hazel orbs. "Last time we didn't have this." He said referring to the bed. Tezuka placed his lips against his again and he moaned softly.

"I'm just glad I finally get to see you." Tezuka whispered breaking away. He smiled and nodded. Tezuka sat up to remove his cape and tunic. Since he was at the Manse he didn't need a chestguard piece or a chainmail shirt. Fuji looked at his chest and couldn't stop his hands from running over it. His chest was chiseled to perfection, muscular and still slightly tanned. He ran his hands down his abs and smiled when he saw that Tezuka was staring down at him. He blushed. Tezuka lowered himself to kiss him again and he ran his fingers through Tezuka's hair messing it up more. He knew he disliked it like because of the last time he did it but he might as well have fun tonight. He wasn't sure when he'd see the king again.

Tezuka pulled away and began placing light kisses on his neck. He ran his fingers from his hair to Tezuka's neck and lightly grazed his nails on him. He heard Tezuka sigh contently. "I've really missed you, Syuusuke." he tensed up in surprise hearing him call him that and smiled. He wrapped his arms around Tezuka and placed kisses on his shoulder, arm and parts of his neck. He wanted to stay by his side forever but regardless of his position, a king wasn't fit for a merchant, nonetheless another guy. He needed an heir, he needed something worth protecting, he needed a family.

He felt Tezuka kiss lower to where his tunic was and he sat up briefly to remove it. He closed his eyes, feeling Tezuka's cool wet lips kissing his semi-toned chest and his hands caressing his sides. Tezuka came across a bruise and looked at it as it painted its blue and purple existence on milky white skin. "What happened?" He asked in a whisper.

Fuji sat up a little to see what he was talking about and smiled. "I was sparring with Tanis and my brother last night." He said without ever dropping the smile. He laid back down looking at the ceiling hardly believing that he was with the king again. His heart was going crazy, his nerves were on edge at the excitement.

Tezuka looked back at it and briefly kissed it. He wanted to shower him with kisses, he wanted to put him high up on a pedestal and claim him his for the world to see. He was sweet, gentle and forgiving. Fuji was everything to him and it pained him very much when he couldn't see him. Tezuka grabbed Fuji's hand and intertwined it with his and brought himself up for another kiss. "You should be more careful." He said after they broke apart. Fuji looked at him with pink stained cheeks.

He embraced Fuji once more and ran his free hand through his honey brown colored hair. It was soft and beautiful in his opinion. He felt Fuji place a kiss on his collarbone and return the embrace.

"I thought you had left me." Fuji said swallowing down the lump in his throat. Each time he thought of it he felt like crying and it was pathetic of him. He had grown to love Tezuka just by not seeing him, just by hearing of him and he grew to miss him all the more. He heard Tezuka chuckle against his hair.

"I thought you hated me." Tezuka whispered pained.

He shook his head slightly and ran his hand up and down Tezuka's back enjoying the smooth tanned skin underneath his palm and fingers. "No, never. You gave me so much to live for. You have done more for me than anyone I've ever met. Even more than Tanis. After you granted me the life of a noble, I thought you were a crazy young king." He heard Tezuka chuckle. "But then when you told Tanis about us that day, and you. . ," He blushed at the thought and hid his face behind Tezuka's shoulder as if Tezuka would see his expression. "After you kissed me in front of him, I realized you actually cared about me." He said holding onto Tezuka tightly. "I never forgot about that night, not because of how you made you love to me but because how gentle you treated me, you treated me like someone special." He whispered the last part out, his face now completely red, and his heart aching with embarrassment.

He felt Tezuka shift and he was facing him now. His fingers still intertwining themselves in his hair, loving the way the locks fell and felt. "Because you are my gem." His face turned brighter and softly moaned once Tezuka's lips met his.

Tezuka's hand caressing his cheek, breaking apart to place sweet kisses down his chest again. Tezuka slipped his hand away from his and slowly rid of Fuji's trousers along with his undergarments and began kissing his exposed thigh. He moaned softly and turned his head to the side trying to hide his embarrassment. He was fully naked in the middle of the king's bedchamber with the king in between him. He had hid his face last time as well and Tezuka did the same thing he did now.

The king gently blew cool air at his erection and his breath hitched at the sudden action. Tezuka kissed his neck and ran his fingers through his hair. "You shouldn't be embarrassed Syuusuke." He whispered his free hand slowly stroking him. He grew redder and licked his dry lips. Tezuka kissed him again making his head spin and moaned into the kiss. They broke apart, "You truly are amazing."

His heart was out of control now, his head was in the clouds. Tezuka showered him with kisses from his hands to his arms, to his shoulders to his chest, to his toned stomach, his thighs and shins. His eyes were closed and his lips parted emitting soft moans as Tezuka continued caressing him lovingly. Tezuka gently stroked him again and he tried to suppress himself from the embarrassing moan that followed the action. He heard Tezuka chuckle. "Don't."

"Someone will hear." He whispered hiding his face again. Tezuka kissed his chest and continued stroking him.

"It's okay." He whispered. "Let them hear how beautiful you sound." Tezuka nuzzled his neck and gently nibbled the skin. He ran his fingers through Tezuka's hair and moaned against his shoulder. "More beautiful than a song bird." He heard Tezuka say and continued nibbling his neck.

Why had the king chosen him, he still didn't know or understand but whatever the reason…

Tezuka moved away and looked at the love mark he had left on perfectly white skin and smiled at his creation. His arms were still wrapped around Tezuka's neck and he looked up at him with lust filled eyes. "Spread your legs." Tezuka whispered against his lips briefly and he gave him a quick kiss before removing his own trousers and undergarments. He complied and closed his eyes blushed madly at the thought of being totally exposed to Tezuka.

He felt Tezuka hook one of his legs onto his arms and gently stroked him again, milking him torturously. He moaned against the back of his hand. Tezuka used the pre cum from Fuji to lube his entrance, it was little but it would have to do. He didn't want to break Fuji, never that. Tezuka grabbed one of the many pillows that were on his bed. "Lift your hips for a bit." Fuji licked his dry lips and lifted them. Tezuka placed a pillow underneath for support and placed himself by Fuji's entrance.

He opened his eyes in pain and gripped the bed sheets at the sudden intrusion but willed his body to relax. Tezuka slowly moved himself in at a very excruciating pace and calmed himself, trying not to ram into the poor merchant. Once Tezuka was finally fully inside him he stood still and kissed Fuji's forehead, whispering sweet and gentle words.

He wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck again and placed his lips on his, their tongues collided for a brief moment until he broke away and placed his forehead against Tezuka's. He took in deep breaths and he swayed his hips a little. Tezuka softly groaned making him smile. "You can move." He whispered out almost breathlessly.

Tezuka kept his arm hooked on one of his legs and placed the other arm around Fuji, holding him closely. He wrapped his other leg around Tezuka's waist and moaned into his shoulder as he began to move.

He wasn't sure how he had managed to win the love of someone so kind and pure. He wasn't sure why it had happened, maybe it was fate or some other force of nature but whatever it was had drowned him in total happiness he could never obtain anywhere else. Whenever he was with the king, he didn't want to leave, he didn't wasn't to let go. Some part of him told him it was greedy of him but the other part of him shouted it was right. His heart always ached to be by his side. His body had become used to the king's weight and touch. His lips would only touch his.

Tezuka groaned against his ear, his hot breath sending chills down his body. It turned him on more and he moaned in return. He was getting close to his release. He pulled away from Tezuka's now sloppy embrace and kissed him with hunger filled lips. Tezuka kissed back with the same hunger.

Tezuka could feel Fuji twitching around him, it was such an incredibly pleasurable feeling that he tried not to cry out. Fuji panted against his neck, "Kuni..mitsu..mmm, hurry." He heard Fuji say in between breaths. He increased his rhythm creating the most amazing moans from Fuji. He even felt Fuji dig his nails into his back and that had been enough for him to lose it but he held back.

In truth, Tezuka never expected to fall in love with a merchant. When he first saw him he thought that he was a very beautiful girl but then when he looked closer he realized he was in fact a guy. It wasn't common to see two guys together in Everguard but it was looked down on. There were places much like The Hut that had contained women and brawls, but there were places that had men giving themselves to others for money just like the women did. He had heard from his Royal Guardsmen once saying that it was better than women. They would say something along the lines of, "They get loose ya know, but these guys always stay tight." He felt even wrong for hearing it when he was younger. Then when he was old enough to understand it didn't bother him. If a guy wanted to be with a guy, it wasn't his problem. He knew that no matter where or who you liked, love always followed you in anything.

So when he saw Fuji in that shop that day, he didn't expect to fall in love right away but he did like him. After he had earned his place in spending time with the merchant by the Healing Spring River and saw the way he moved so elegantly and so smoothly, he couldn't believe that he was a merchant. Merchants were brutal and forceful much like Fuji's brother. But when he had tended to his wounds he had the gentlest touch that the desire to make kiss him was excruciating and the want to make love to him was unbearable. Not just for kicks but because he had grown to adore and love him in a matter of a day. He wasn't ashamed and he didn't care who in the castle walls knew anymore, he still held power over Everguard, still held his place among the people and the Nobles of the Region.

Fuji tightened his grasp on Tezuka's hair and moaned as he came to his release. Tezuka followed and kissed his cheek gently before slumping on top of him. Their bodies sweaty due to their recent actions and their hair damp. Their breathing heavy and shallow, trying to regulate it. "I love you." He heard. Fuji tensed and looked away.

"D-Don't say that." He said pained. He felt the salt water starting to build behind his eyes; he felt the lump in his throat return. He tried to swallow it down but it wouldn't leave.

Tezuka shifted and looked at him, he avoided eye contact. "But I do." Tezuka whispered back.

He shook his head and smiled, ignoring how red his eyes probably were from the tears that dared themselves to fall. He placed a gentle hand against Tezuka's cheek. "You need an heir, you need a queen and you need a family." He whispered trying not to choke on his own words; his thumb gently rubbing Tezuka's cheek.

Tezuka sat up and so did he. "It's true I need all those things to keep my rightful place as king, to pass down the throne, to have generation upon generations to reign after me." He looked at him, knowing what was to come. Expecting it and anticipating it. It was a great, what they had shared were moments that he was going to cherish and he would do everything he could to keep his place as Noble. "But," His breath hitched. "Even if I had all those things" Tezuka placed a hand on his cheek this time. "That doesn't mean that I'll stop loving you. I could have a million wives with written marriage commitments and a million sons and daughters," The thought sent shivers down the kings broad back. Imagine? "There's only one person my heart could ache for. Only one person I could truly love more than anyone." His tears ceased to fall and he was now staring at Tezuka in disbelief. "And that person is you." Tezuka whispered before kissing him and laying him back down.

He draped his arms around Tezuka's neck. "You're crazy." He whispered in between kisses.

Tezuka smiled and nodded. "That I am." He closed his eyes and felt his face once again turn red.

* * *

"So, talk is…" Fuji hid behind the counter and covered his ears. _Someone shut him up for the love of god!_ He thought. "That you and the king, had become quite molded together and created beautiful music in his bedchamber last night. So, I'm curious." He turned crimson red.

"Lalalalalala I'm not listening." He yelled back trying to muffle the other's voice.

"What did it sound like, Fuji?" He stood up and tried to punch him but missed.

His face still red, he tried to get angry but couldn't with that childishly wide smile of his. "I hate you Tanis. Go off yourself." He said trying to imitate an angry tone but chuckled at the end.

"Can I think of you while doing it?" Fuji's face turned red for two reasons. One, what Tanis had just said was totally perverted and it left him feeling naked when he clearly wasn't. Second, well because…

Tanis looked at Fuji with shock filled eyes and froze.

"If you do," Tanis turned around and smiled nervously at the King. "I see to it myself that you get hung."

Tanis playfully punched Tezuka in the chest. "But I'm your buddy, right?" He said smiling. Tezuka looked at Fuji who was still red and walked over to him, caressing his cheek. "And now you're leaving me." Tanis said with a blank face.

Tezuka nodded and kissed Fuji, not minding Tanis' presence as he's done so before. "C'mon, I'm right here!" Tanis yelled but it was completely forgotten as they drowned themselves in the kiss. "Really?" Tanis continued and turned his back on them. "Fine." He smiled to himself. '_Ass.' _He thought referring to the king.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I just had to make a love scene between them, I couldn't. I don't know why. **

**Reviews, comments, dislikes, likes, comparisons, anything is welcomed. **

**I was glad to hear that a few people actually enjoyed my first fantasy based fic, Everguard. It made me all giddy and happy. **

**Author Fun Fact VI?: Tanis is actually a character I created from a game. I sought to give him life through a story. He looks exactly as he is described in this story along with his abilities. **


End file.
